Fate: Reincarnated devil
by antlad
Summary: If you've willing to kill one person for the greater good. Then I'm willing to accept all the evil that comes with stopping you. In order to save his sister Shirou accepted becoming the villain that would have doomed the world through his actions. But little did he know that he would soon become one, both in mind and body. Story done on a whim so harems on the table.
1. prologue part one

Prologue part one

"I see so this is how it ends..." I clutched my torso with all my might as blood seeped through my makeshift bandages. It was little to no use as my body has long passed its limits, the only thing keeping it together during the Ainsworths holy grail war was through my little sister's support and force of will but that was over.

I had little to nothing left, the only thing that remained was a mixture of different feelings relief, pain and satisfaction. Still even if all I had left was my conscious then...

Cough. I spat out the blood that accumulated within my mouth before forming an image of a gun cocking and firing.

Gritting my teeth I braced myself as my magic circuits flared to life.

Pain, a sharp searing pain that felt as if my entire body was burning up from inside.

"Guu...Ahh!" I could feel my nerves frying and magic circuits shutting down as it attempted to convert what little life force I had left into magical energy. Bearing through the agonising pain I managed to create a small trickle of magical energy that flowed through the circuits.

Taking a small breather, I let out a small sigh of relief before proceeding to the next step.

Redirecting the flow of magical energy I concentrated of what little I had into the gaping wound across my chest. It would most likely be hopeless with this paltry amount but at the very least I hoped to do a superficial reinforcement so I wouldn't lose too much blood.

...It didn't work. The wound wouldn't close, I was merely wasting the remainder of my life force trying to reinforce and repair an grievous injury. Just as if I was trying to light up the night sky with a single torch.

"...Cough." I was having difficulty breathing. Trying to repair the injury just caused my condition to worsen as I overdrew from my remaining reserves.

Was this my punishment for choosing to save one over the many? Was I fated to end up like the villains of old? Where my only outcomes was to either live in eternal misery or meet my end at the point of a hero's weapon?

"Hah..." With the last of my strength I braced myself against the crumbling wooden walls. If I was to go out then at the very least I had to remain standing just like him.

Letting out a small smirk I thought about the irony of the situation. I had sought to become a hero of justice my entire life, my very reason for existence was to follow that ideal only for me to meet my end as a villain that has forsaken that dream.

"Gilgamesh... The strongest card." I could think of no better play then for my end to come from that particular card. That card may have not represented our ideals of a hero of justice but rather it was something greater. It's very concept was the king of heroes, not a king that was a hero but rather a king over all heroes. He was mankind's oldest hero the origin of all myths and legends that heroes draw upon as a model.

But most of all it was the card that Sakura thought that she had. The card that she would have gifted me so I could achieve my goals despite me choosing Miyu over her.

I like watching you shoot Shirou. It's like you're the bow itself.

"Sakura..." I saw her scarf fly off in the distance as if to encourage me to continue onwards. In the end I may have been the one that saved Miyu but she was the one of the few that saved me. She was my safe harbour, my haven of retreat where I didn't have to worry about the problems that plagued my life. Where I could have just been Shirou Emiya the kind hearted fake school janitor.

"What am I doing?" Letting out a small gasp for air I smiled to myself derisively.

This wasn't like me, to give up so easily when I still draw breath... Not only that it wouldn't be fair to all the people who helped me in the past, Kiritsugu, Miyu, Sakura, the sham of a priest, EMIYA and even... Julian.

"Hahh..." I cleared my mind off all unnecessary thoughts, my decision already been made. What I should focus on is seeing the boundary between life or death, think ten steps ahead and seize even five more seconds of survival!

Hardening my failing muscles I took a step forward.

The effect was almost instantaneous, without the support of the wooden wall my body lurched forward almost crashing head first towards the dirt only for me to recover my balance midway.

Gritting my teeth I took a step back to the safety of the walls. This wouldn't do, I wouldn't last 15 steps before coming face first with dirt. I needed something to act as my support but what?

I was too weak to find anything within this abandoned abode, and even if I did I probably wouldn't have the strength to fetch it before collapsing.

"Ah.." I felt a section of the wooden wall give way as my body pressed against it. It would appear that the wooden wall could no longer support my weight.

I smiled to myself, it seems that fate itself was telling me to give up and accept its outcome but I beg to differ. Had I left it up to fate then I would have lost my star long ago, it was only by never giving up did I managed to reach the clouded moon.

Leaning back, I focused the majority of my weight onto the collapsing sections hoping to hasten its demise. _Now _just as the wall crumbled along with my body I quickly latched onto one of the larger pieces of wood, using it as a makeshift walking stick I managed to keep myself upright.

"Huf haa." Breathing heavily I focused the last remaining dregs of my magical energy into the makeshift walking stick making it somewhat viable before taking my second step forward.

I barely moved but with one will come many. Just like before as long as I keep on moving towards the single speck of light, never giving up on the never ending journey... Then I would once again be graced with a miracle.

* * *

"..." How long has it been? How long have I chased after her scarf in the midst of night?

It's no use, I couldn't think clearly my mind was in a haze.

All I could recall was pain, never ending pain that seemed to last for an eternity as my path slowly dissolved into darkness.

But even that would soon come to an end as I was starting to lose feeling within my body. With every step I take I draw closer and closer to death and yet I march on.

"Ah..." My hands was the first to go, it was soon followed by my nose, back and eyes. Then my legs and ears before finally...

It broke.

Without warning my body collapsed onto the ground. Crashing onto the ground I managed a last ditch effort to roll over onto my backside. If I couldn't die standing then at the very least let me admire the night sky one last time.

"Mi..yu..." With the last of my strength I forced my eyes open only to have my darkened vision suddenly obscured.

In front of my half opened eyes was a girl roughly my age peering at me, a girl that resembled an older version of the kid that I saw by the elementary school that day.

"*****" I couldn't hear what she was saying... I see this was the end of the line for me.

"H..el..p..." Letting out a feeble cry I stretched my right hand towards her, barely missing the checkered scarf around her neck.

Then all went dark.

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

This was done on a whim, just a random thought if Shirou became a devil. Although in all likelihood the chances of that is low due to his nature and outlook on life.

Since it is on a whim I don't really mind giving him a harem or whatever.

Anyway its just a whim so don't really expect much from it. (No information was consulted.) Considering that I can't be bothered completing the prologue for a warm share of happiness who knows this might take its place?

Frankly I don't care which devil reincarnates him but generally the common choices was Rias or Sona. Out of the two Sona was the most realistic so I wrote it with that intention in mind, but I thought about it for a brief moment Shirou would require a lot of pieces so either a queen candidate, a mutated bishop or eight pawns. So I decided on Ravel last minute which is why the background might be a bit weird but I'm too lazy to change it.

In terms of harem members feel free to suggest some options, its up to me though if I choose to go through with it.

So far the only ones I could think of from the top of my head is, Ravel (pretty obvious tbh), Valerie Tepes (Shirou fate has always intertwined with the term holy grail and that is never going to change, especially due to Miyu's blessing.)

If any of the girls you suggest belong to Rias or have a strong connection with her older brother then most likely it would be rejected as he is on the Phenex side. I don't really think Shirou would have a good opinion of them after Issei barged in, mainly due to obligations. He is rather neutral on the matter but that has got to be the worse way in making an impression, crashing a wedding and stealing the bride of your saviour's older brother.

That action completely shows a lack of disregard for the Phenex reputation and honour which will prompt a reaction from Shirou. Aside from that he could agree with the sentiment as he chose his little sister over the world, which is why he is neutral.


	2. Prologue part two

Prologue part two

I'm being enveloped by darkness, a deep shadow that seems to stretch towards the skies with no end in sight.

No... I wasn't being enveloped I was sinking.

Sinking into a bottomless pit of black sludge where I was unable to move even a single limb nor muscle in response.

Within moments my entire body and soul would soon be covered and consumed, leaving nothing behind.

There was no doubt within my mind that I deserved this treatment, having betrayed everything I once stood for and yet...

Even if my initial life was a mere fake, an empty shell of a person who could only imitate those around him to cover up his own emptiness. That doesn't mean I was forever fated to be that way. If the only thing a human could do was to make choices then I made mine even if it was the wrong choice.

Which is why I knew that my salvation lied just beyond this veil, as if I could grasp ahold of the elusive miracle as long as I reached out for a little bit.

But there was nothing left, there was absolutely no energy left in my dying body. The only option was to sink deeper and deeper as the miracle became further and further out of my reach.

I let out a small sigh of vexation.

To be honest I didn't want to accept this ending but I knew that it was hopeless. There was nothing I could do but wait for my eventual death.

But if it was some small consolation then at the very least I would die with the identity of Shirou Emiya rather than an empty being.

...

My heart stopped in its tracks.

No it couldn't be... I could feel my blood running cold as I felt a familiar presence, one that should have forever been lost to me ever since the day I fulfilled my oath.

...Miyu? Letting out a small gasp my thoughts started to run wild at this newfound revelation. My mind kicking into overdrive as it desperately tried to find an explanation for this outcome.

This was impossible, there was no way she could be here! My wish was granted!

Even now as my mind rages from within its icy shell, I could recall the image imprinted onto my soul.

The beautiful no... Sacred pillar of light reaching the starry skies unfurled itself in my mind. That sacred scene was the proof of my victory and desire, to give my little sister the life she deserved!

Not only that I felt our connection was cut during my last moments! So...SO HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE THAT I COULD FEEL THE PRESENCE OF A HOLY GRAIL!

In my anguish I tried to break free of the shadows but to no avail.

Move damn it move why can't I move!

How could something move when there was nothing powering it?

Miyu... I could feel my consciousness fading away as I wasted what little time I had left. One by one my senses started to disappear as my body has finally reached its limit.

Then everything clicked.

I see... I was such a fool, there was no way my wish wasn't granted.

Letting off a bitter smile I could feel my burning emotions rapidly cooling off as I allowed reason to take control of what remained. It was obvious now that I think about it, when faced with their incoming death people would think of their loved ones.

Which is why I must have mistook this feeling for Miyu as it were somewhat familiar but in the end it was fundamentally different. If Miyu's was the gentle light of the moon then this would be more akin to the cold embrace of the underworld.

"Could you hear me?" A small soft voice whispered into my ears.

I didn't respond, there was no point in communicating where my death was close at hand and to be honest there was a part of me that blamed the voice. That being said I couldn't respond even if I wanted to as I could already feel my soul starting to disperse with the death of its container.

"Strange you should be able to hear me now unless your not dead?"

"But this feeling... I know how about now?"

..! I could feel an unknown substance permeating my soul slowly invigorating it and halting the process of dispersion. Still in the end it was no use. I may have not dabbled in this field but at the very least I am aware of the basics, once the body dies the soul would soon follow suit.

"I know this isn't enough but at the very least you should be able to hear me now." The voice paused for a moment before continuing.

"My name is Valeria Tepes and I have a favour to ask of you."

"If you come across a dhampir named Gasper Vladi do you mind passing on a message for me? That he shouldn't worry about about me as I'm doing fine."

That's asking for a lot from a dead man not to mention the fact that this Gasper fellow was a dhampir... As instead of a peaceful accord it was more likely that I would be hunting him down.

"Of course I'm not asking this for free in exchange I would give you another chance at life."

Under normal conditions I would have ignored this offer as it sounded too good to be true, there had to be a catch. Not to mention the very concept of it was absurd as it delved within the realm beyond magecraft and into true magic. However was I truly content with dying here?

Just as I was thinking things through I felt something entering my soul. It appears that either someone else had the same idea or the voice went ahead, either way I didn't get a choice in this matter.

I could feel something foreign inside of me emitting an unknown energy that attempted to transform my body and soul but it wasn't nearly enough. Not with its current output, at best it would only keep my body and soul alive for a brief moment before failing.

As if to confirm my suspicions the object in question stopped its attempts and tried to leave my body.

In that case there was only one option left.

"Trace on!" Ignoring the searing pain coursing through my body I forcibly activated my circuits even if doing so hastened my death.

If the object couldn't achieve its goal on its own then allow me to tip the scales!

* * *

**Author notes**

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts. No editing and the like.

I've been really lazy and to be honest thought about giving up on writing as it requires too much effort. However since I still update fallen hero albeit slowly, I decided might as well give this another shot since im bored and to get back into the mood I'm rewriting this chapter. I say rewrite but more like an half assed attempt.

Now onto the story here was my rough thoughts.

For Valerie offer of resurrection I presume in order for that to work his soul needs to be near the grail, so it wouldn't have been an instant resurrection. If he accepted her offer I think what would have happened was that Shirou's would have to meet up with her otherwise eventually his soul would disperse and return back to the root.

Basically think of that situation as either bullshit fanfiction powers or affections of the holy grail (EX) your pick personally I would go with bullshit fanfiction powers. The only reason why I didn't get rid of it is because I already wrote it and wasn't bothered to write another scene to fill its place.

Reasoning for her offering in the first place? I guess for the same reasons above.

Now onto the evil piece its pretty obvious but might as well put it out there, its a normal queen piece but became mutated when Shirou applied reinforcement magecraft. Which is basically pouring magical energy in to enhance the existence of the target, an extremely difficult magecraft but miyuverse Shirou's bread and butter. It is still risky however since he never really reinforced something like evil pieces but he has nothing to lose in that situation, either way he would have died if he didn't succeed.

Fate grand order mostly been taking my time ever since I picked it up like three or four months ago.

My player id is 393518750. If you wish to add me as a friend feel free but be warned I like to keep my friend list short, so I don't have to constantly refresh the support list for a particular support. Basically you need a mlb Chaldea lunchtime or mona lisa or you would use my supports. (I do check so if I get an idea you haven't really used me I would remove you if I don't use you.)

My current support list is nero caster lv 90 8,8,8, black grail, musashi lv 90 10,10,10, mlb holy nights supper, santa altera lv 80 6,6,6, kalediscope lancer alter lv 90 8,8,8, mlb aerial drive ushi np 5 lv 70 6,8,6, origin bullet merlin np2 lv 90 10,10,10, fragments of 2030 wu lv 80 9,9,9, mlb cheerleader heracles lv 90 8,7,4, bondce mecha eli np5 lv 80 8,8,8, mlb hero elli.


	3. teaser

Teaser

I hear something in the distance, a soft soothing sound that had a certain rhythm to it.

"Ah..." Letting out a small groan I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with a young beautiful girl staring at me while humming an unknown tune.

Strange... I seem to have seen her visage from somewhere but where?

Placing my hand onto my forehead I tried to recollect my thoughts, only to be thwarted by the constant hammering within my head... Just how long have I been sleeping for?

"I see your awake now my queen." She stopped humming and offered me her hand.

"Queen?" What was she on about? More importantly why did she have... In an instant my brain was flooded with numerous images, each bringing back a different memory to the fore.

I see... I remember everything now, in the end it turned out that I did have a choice after all. Letting out a small smile I accepted her gesture of help by grasping her hand with my own, allowing me to lift myself from the ground.

The girl face changed for a brief moment before returning back to normal. Did I apply too much pressure?

"Thank's for saving me." Giving her a slight bow I continued. "If there's anything I could do to repay this debt then please ask."

I was pretty much fine with anything to be honest as long as it was reasonable and didn't conflict with my interests at heart. Even if she asked for an exorbitant amount of money as compensation I would pay it without question it as money could always be earned, in fact that would be preferable as it was on the easier side of the spectrum.

"There's no need for that after all we already have a contract my queen." She gave me a smile before lifting the hem of her dress and performing a curtsy.

"My name is Ravel Phenex fourth child and eldest daughter of the house of Phenex." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"And your current master."

"Trace on!" I jumped back in an instant, my magic circuits flaring to life while my hands was poised to strike at any given moment only to lower them seconds later after coming to a sudden realisation. She was my saviour not my enemy but more importantly how did I managed to achieve that much distance with a simple jump?

Letting my magical energy flow throughout my body I noticed something extremely strange, it was far more potent than usual. If before it could be described as a machine producing magical energy then this was something far greater, and yet that wasn't all there was something else. A source of power that didn't involve my circuits.

Letting out a strained smile I asked the girl across me with a heavy heart. "I have some questions for you _master_."

* * *

Author notes

**Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts you have been warned! Also this is written on a whim meaning even less effort is put into this story. **

Yeah its my usual style of posting better get used to it since it ain't changing, basically teaser chapter teaser so on. Feel free to write your own stories no one is stopping you!

I'm not bothered to check the novels for highschool dxd, I'm just going on what I still remember when I used to read them back then. I would use the wiki however for basic information.

Man I have terrible luck in fate grand order, im definitely e ranked I rolled so many times yet I barely have any golds to show for it! This includes four star servants way below the average expected results. I mean my current streak is about 268 rolls with no ssr and I probably only rolled like four or five four stars with that amount.

Oh well it is what it is, its free after all plus I play for the story so meh. I would only really get salty if I spend real money with nothing to show for it but since im rather frugal that would never happen. With the amount they ask for I could buy proper games or lots of classics aka old games.

Now onto the story.

Shirou is mostly acting on reaction at that point, he has just finished multiple battles and is still sensitive. After all normal girls dont sprout wings of fire out of nowhere.

Theres more but too lazy to write them. Maybe once the chapters done.


End file.
